


Cops, Criminals, and Family

by William_Magnus



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Organized Crime, Other tags to be added as they happen, no powers, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No powers cops and criminals AU.  Officer Altman is going to be in so much trouble.  </p>
<p>Inspired by http://archiveofourown.org/works/2357129/chapters/9305041  Chapter 6</p>
<p>Any mistakes are my own, Marvel and the mighty House of Mouse own everyone I am just borrowing them for a little while.  Comments and kudos are welcome as well as constructive criticism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops, Criminals, and Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Assorted ThinkFast fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357129) by [Ishmael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishmael/pseuds/Ishmael). 
  * Inspired by [Assorted ThinkFast fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357129) by [Ishmael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishmael/pseuds/Ishmael). 



His mother said there would be days like this. Actually, it was his Aunt had what she said was that he would regret saying yes to the Captain sooner or later nut it was his choice. Of course, she was more than a little biased seeing as she blamed his father's undercover work in the drug task force her sister's death. Teddy couldn't blame his Father, or even his work, for leaving him an orphan. At the time he was young enough he hardly had any real memories of them, and he idolized them memory of his father.

For Theodore 'Teddy' Altman the choice to join the police force had been a no brainer, even with his Aunt Sarah's reactions every step of the way. She loved him, he knew, and supported him ever bit but she also feared for him at every step. That, and there was her deep family secret. He never told her he knew, that he had found his mother's dairy and that it detailed the truth about who they really were, and who his grandfather was back in Russia. Part of him wondered what Captain Rogers would think if he found out his newest undercover officer was grandson to General Doric, the man that ran the syndicate that owned virtually every part of Moscow's criminal underworld. Of course, Roger's used to be his Father's partner at one time, and may be one of the few people his Father would have trusted with his wives’ past. That might even by why he was picked for the job.

Too bad he frelled everything up right off the bat. 

They knew, they knew that Odinson Inc was dirty. Everyone knew it, although no one could come close to proving it. Thor Odinson was the public face of the company, and he was as squeaky clean as they came, but it was his brother Loki that handled the criminal enterprises that they were part of. Loki seemed to have a gift for sniffing out informants and undercover officers that was almost magic, highly skilled veteran officers with deep cover experience seemed to shine out to him no matter what. Captain Rogers was sure he had someone inside, someone that was feeding Loki the names and faces of every undercover officer they threw at him. That’s why he was trying something a bit different than normal. 

Teddy was barely out of training, his uniform was hardly old enough to even start showing ware and tear before he was approached. He was a new face, someone that was not in any of the files that Loki's theoretical inside man might be feeding him, and with his jock body and boy next door good looks just the kind of person that Lorelei Satine tended to fall for. That was the mission, get close to Lorelei, build up a reputation, use the fact that her sister was one of Loki's most trusted lieutenants, or at least appeared to be so from the outside, to gather enough information to bring him and his whole rotten organization down. That was the plan, and Teddy had to blow the whole thing.

It was his own damned fault. He saw a woman being hassled by men at the club just as he was starting to get Lorelei's attention and he had to be the hero. It was fitting enough with the part he was to play, and he had a seething hatred of bullies. Unfortunately they were Loki's men, and the woman being hassled was the daughter of one of his enemies. He should have recognized her, Anna Marie Darkholme was daughter to one of the top lieutenants of the crime lord known as Magneto, and more than capable of taking care of herself as she proved in the brawl that broke out. She did far better than even Teddy, the worst she suffered was a blackened eye. He, on the other hand, had bruises all over his body a split lip and what he was really hoping did not turn out to be a broken rib.

Teddy slumped cradling his face in his hands while waiting on the Doctor in the little alcove of the ER they stuck him in. "Aunt Sarah is gonna kill me."

"Now, why would she do a thing like that? Doesn't she know it is bad luck to kill a genuine hero?"

"Hero? Yeah right. I'm just an idiot that got his ass handed to him while trying to help a lady that apparently had things well in hand. Ask her, the glare I got was proof enough...of..that..." Teddy couldn't help but find himself trailing off as he looked up at last to see his doctor.

He was probably the most beautiful guy Teddy had seen in a long while, and damn his luck just his type. A little short and skinny with dark hair somewhere between auburn and black with the clearest green eyes. He was sure that he had more he was going to say, but damnit all if he forgot every word the instant he saw his face.

"That’s not how she tells the story, at least according to the nurses and between you and me I don't trust any news source more than the nurses’ gossip around this place. They know everything going on, some times before even the people involved even do." He says grinning with a small smirk since he knew he was committing a cardinal sin amongst doctors by admitting out loud that the nurses often knew more than any of them did. "I'm Doctor Kaplan, and if you don't mind we can get a good look at you and have you patched up so the damsel you saved waiting out in the ER for you can reward her knight in shining armor."

The Doctor already had his pen light out and was starting to check Teddy's eyes when he let out a sudden groan. "What, is there something wrong? Does this hurt?" He asked while replicating the exact touch against Teddy's jaw line he had a moment ago.

"No, no nothing like that..it's just...How do i get myself into these things? If she did not hate me for being all chauvinist and assuming she needed help before she certainly will if she thinks I did it because I was interested and she finds out I am not."

"Oh really? Have a girlfriend already? Let me guess, High school sweetheart, captain of the cheer squad to your quarterback? If she is anything like my best friend that will just spur her on more, some women tend to take challenges like that personally. Especially when it is for a guy that is noble enough to fight for a stranger, good enough in a fight to take on five to one odds and be one of the few without a cast, and frankly speaking built like a Greek God."

Teddy was stunned for a second at the compliments out of his Doctor. Sure, he knew he was attractive, he had enough women and more than a few guys make passes at him to realize that, but to hear the words out of Doctor Kaplan’s mouth was almost enough to make him smitten already.

"No, nothing like that. It's worse, and I am really hoping it does not turn out that she is the kind to keep after the kind of challenge it really will be..."

"Oh? Oooh really now?" Dr Kaplan asked before moving on to check Teddy's chest and ribs. "No, wait don't tell me anymore. I don't want to know because if it is what I am thinking there are certain moral and ethical rules about a Doctor asking a patient of his out for coffee and if I have even half a shot I might not be able to help myself."

Teddy opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly hearing his Doctor's words. Now he was really sure he could not say anything without saying something that would embarrass him to his core. Especially since he had no idea how much of that was playful flirting and banter, and how serious the doctor might be about those ethical rules.

It took only a few more minutes for Doctor Kaplan to finish, most of it done in a slightly awkward silence. "Right, that all seems to be good. There are no signs of any internal bleeding or anything being broken so I think we can dispense with any x-rays. I'm going to prescribe a small amount of pain medication for you, tken them whenever you really hurt but no more than 2 in a 12 hour period. I'm just going to go get my resident adviser to sign off on this and you should be good to go. You know, going to miss the ER. It is always something new for me here."

"Miss the ER? Are you not going to be working here any more?" Teddy asked doing his best to keep the panic out of his voice. He had already started plans to come back in a few weeks and maybe ask the hot Doctor out but if he was leaving...

"Something like that, it is my last day in my ER rotation. I am starting my Psychiatric residency Monday morning. As interesting as the ER has been that was always the plan to end up a head shrinker...well that or in cardio thoracics but I never quite had the ego someone needs to be a surgeon. ah..you won't mention to anyone that bit about missing this mad house will you? That’s all the proof that they would need to keep me in the psych ward as a guest instead of as one of the Doctor's."

"My lips are sealed." Teddy replied miming zipping his lips and then locking them. "But only if you answer me one question. If the rules say a Doctor can't ask out his patent, how do they stand on the patient asking out his doctor after their whole Doctor Patient relationship had come to a end Doctor Kaplan?"

Dr Kaplan paused just as he was getting to the door and was already starting to blush. "I..they..he stammered a second before ducking his head a little. "I...think they can be bent just a little bit in that caseI'mgoingtogogetthesesignedsoyoucanbediscahrged." He said all in a rush before slipping out of the curtains surrounding Teddy's little part of the ER. After a second he stuck his head back in to say, "And after wards..you can call me Billy when you decide to ask..." before he disappeared again.

Teddy couldn’t help but grin. Well, at least things were not all bad. He may have screwed up his first and, considering how bad he messed up, probably only undercover assignment but it looks like he is going to get a nice date out of it and once he is put back in uniform he can tell Billy all about his real job.


End file.
